Raijinshuu en apuros
by Evinawer
Summary: Los Raijinshuu vuelve de una misión un tanto cambiados, ahora deberán aguantar unos días con esos cambios mientras Makarov se encarga de volverlos a la normalidad.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, os presento otra pequeña historia que me ha surgido. Espero acabarla bien. En el summary he puesto Bixlow y Laxus porque no puedo poner a todo el equipo o todo el gremio. Espero que os riáis un poco o se os caiga la baba._

* * *

**Raijinshuu en Apuros**

Mierda, ya les estaba haciendo efecto. Cuando llegaron al gremio sus ropas ya les venían algo grandes y su facciones de la cara eran más jóvenes.

- Queremos ver al abuelo. - Exigió Laxus.

Mira, viendo que algo no andaba bien, los llevó sin rechistar.

Una vez frente Makarov, éstos empezaron explicándole lo ocurrido.

Flashback.

_El Raijinshuu había escogido ya una misión (de Rango S, claro). Se dirigieron hacía el demandante y éste les explicó la tarea: capturar a un ex-miembro de la corte, ahora desterrado y considerado un Mago Oscuro._

_- Id con cuidado, es vengador y aunque lo capturéis os puede perjudicar para el futuro._

Fin del flashback.

Maldita la gracia. Ciertamente los había jodido. Cumplieron la misión y lo capturaron pero el tío les tiró un hechizo que los estaba convirtiendo en niños. Fried no fue capaz de quitarlo porque no encontraba los caracteres.

- Abuelo, necesitamos un remedio. Evergreen y Fried saben de este hechizo y debe ser solucionado antes de una semana, sino nos quedaremos así.

- Ojalá todo lo grave fuera eso...

- ¿Qué quiere decir, Maestro? - preguntó amablemente Fried.

- Tiene efectos secundarios y es que vuestra magia también decrece y el estado infantil es permanente, es decir, no creceréis nunca pero moriréis a la edad que os toca.

Todos tragaron.

- Vaya mierda... - soltó Bixlow sin moderar su vocabulario, como siempre.

- Iré a preguntar a Polyushka, quizás ella sabe algo.

Makarov emprendió camino sin tardanza para poder regresar al día siguiente.

El equipo salió de la oficina y se sentaron una mesa en el piso de arriba. Mira se dirigió hacia ellos, Fried le explicó.

- Vaya, es un problema... no podréis ir solos, es un problema.

- ¡Qué te piensas que somos, claro que podremos ir solos!

- Por ahora os estáis convirtiendo en niños, hihihi. - Mira dijo riéndose.

El equipo no sabía si es que a la peliblanca le hacía realmente gracia la situación, era una sádica o no era consciente del problema... o todo junto.

- ¡Y os tendremos que comprar ropitaaa! - A Mira le salieron corazoncitos de los ojos.

Al decir eso, las chicas del gremio se agolparon a su alrededor emocionadas y pensando en las compras.

A Fried y Bixlow les salió una gotita en la cabeza con cara de asco y Laxus giró la cabeza sonrojado.

- Bueno, chicas, debemos decidir quién cuida a quién.

- ¡Eh, que todavía no somos niños!

El que lo dijo, Laxus, en seguida se tapó la boca al escuchar su voz. Era infantil y aguda. A las chicas se les caía la baba. Además veían cuan grandes ya les venían las ropas.

- ¡Kyaaaa, yo me quedo con Laxus! - Gritó a modo fan girl Mirajane.

Lissana se quedó pensativa: Miró a Levy quien le hizo un gesto "haz lo que quieras".

- Pues yo me llevo a Fried.

Todos la miraron y sólo sonrió. Fried le preguntó.

- Bueno, Mira y yo vivimos juntas... querrás estar cerca de Laxus, ¿verdad?

A Fried se le iluminó la mirada y caminó como pudo a abrazar la pierna de Lissana, quien lo miraba divertida.

- Yo me quedo con Evergreen.

La gente se giró a la voz seria y tranquila que lo había dicho.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría ir contigo, Erza? - Dijo la repelente niña. - Somos rivales. Y ahora soy más hada que tú.

- Entonces te enviaremos con Elfman, aunque no lo parezca es un hombre maduro...

- Vale, voy contigo. ¡Pero soy yo la hada!

- Vale, vale... - Suspiró la Scarlet.

Definitivamente se estaban convirtiendo en críos, aunque poco variaba de su adolescencia.

Ahora sólo quedaba uno. Todos miraron a Bixlow. No había dicho nada todavía. Qué raro... El casco se le iba cayendo y se peleaba por mantenerlo todavía en la cabeza. Miraba todo el rato al suelo.

A las chicas se les enterneció el corazón. Nunca pensaron que Bixlow pudiera ser tan... tan... ¡mono!

- Es verdad, alguien debe cuidarlo a él también.

- No os preocupéis por mí, mis pequeños me pueden ayudar.

Todas abrieron los ojos. ¿Bixlow siendo tan educado? ¿Era antes así o era un efecto secundario del hechizo?

Éste seguía mirando al suelo. Era consciente que no controlaba sus ojos.

Aunque todas se derretían también por él ninguna se atrevía a llevárselo. En ese momento Gray sorprendió a todas.

- Se viene conmigo.

Las chicas se lo pensaron.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó sorprendido el mago de hielo.

- Eres capaz de vengarte por la paliza que te dio. No. Además, no es plan que se le pegue tu manía de desnudarte.

- No quiero verlo desnudo... - dijo un pequeño Bixlow (aunque ya estaba pensando en jugarretas que le podría hacer)

- Lo haré yo. - Dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a los demás. - Hemos tenido nuestros roces, pero no es malo. - Le dijo sonriendo.

Bixlow chibi se sonrojó y Natsu, a pesar de no ser un niño, se molestó ante ese ofrecimiento. Luego lo miró y le hizo un gesto en plan "te vigilo".

El pequeño no dijo nada, sólo levantó un dedo y se lo acercó a la boca.

- ¡Ah, qué gracioso! - Lo alzó Lucy y lo abrazó con todas las chicas a su alrededor.

En ese momento a Bixlow le gustó ser un niño; estaba estrujado entre muchos pechos.

Laxus lo miraba con celos, él también quería ser estrujado así, ¿es que él no era mono? Una lagrimita se le escapaba.

Hubo una exclamación general de "ooooh" y Mirajane fue a abrazarlo. Entonces se le pasaron rápido los celos.

- Oh, Laxus, quién lo iba a decir de ti.

El rubio se sonrojó mirando a otro lado.

Evergreen y Fried observaban las escenas con gotitas en la cabeza. Tenían un gremio bien raro.

- ¡Yo soy más mona que todos ellos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Raijinshuu en Apuros**

La noche llegaba a Magnolia y los niños Raijinshuu ya comenzaban a estar agotados. Habían ido de compras y habían estado jugando lo que quedaba de tarde en el gremio.

- Es agotador cuidar a estos críos, no han parado. - Exclamaba Gray.

Tampoco es que tuviera derecho a quejarse porque enseguida se enzarzaba en una pelea con Natsu y se olvidaba que por allí estaba Bixlow, quien se escabullía riendo debajo de las mesas para no ser atizado por esos niñatos aunque la pelea hubiera comenzado por su culpa.

Evergreen saltaba de mesa en mesa diciendo que era una "princesa hada" y que les transformaría a todos en hermosas esculturas para su palacio. La gente salía corriendo, pero Levy fue atrapada por sus ojos y hasta que no la riñeron, no deshizo el hechizo. Gazille suspiró aliviado.

Laxus era el más peligroso. Makarov explicó al gremio que a pesar de que fuera un niño muy bueno en su infancia, teniendo parte del carácter adolescente, podía acarrear un efecto contrario. Y así fue. Laxus sabía poner cara de niño bueno pero por detrás no paró de fastidiar a la gente haciéndoles jugarretas. De vez en cuando Bixlow y Ever se unían a la fiesta. Petardos en el culo, comida picante o robada (eso era el juego favorito de Bixlow), bebida asquerosa, charcos, molestar por molestar...

Eran un grupo realmente problemático.

Por otra parte, Fried era el más tranquilo, pero también el más delicado. No se podía hacer casi nada con él. Pedía un té: pues la taza debía estar especialmente reluciente y que la silla donde se sentara tuviera un paño para no mancharse el trasero. Además se había vuelto especialmente tiquismiquis con la comida servida. A Mirajane le estaba saliendo ya la Satan Soul que llevaba dentro.

Happy se lo pasaba pipa jugando con ellos y ayudándolos con sus bromas y Charle prefería charlar dulcemente con Fried. Ella también creía tener una alta categoría y estatus.

- Oh, mira... se han dormido. - exclamó Laki, quien los encontró debajo de la mesa de Cana (ni se había enterado).

- Más vale que nos los llevemos a casa. - dijo Lucy.

Natsu se giró ante el comentario de la rubia. Decidido: hoy dormiría en su casa.

Elfman cogió a Laxus y a Fried y los llevó a casa de los Strauss junto con Lissana y Mirajane. Evergreen en ese momento abrió un poco los ojos y sintió celos de no ser cogida de esa manera tan delicada por el grandote. Erza la levantó suavemente cogiéndole de la manita.

- Vámonos ya a dormir, Ever.

- No me acortes el nombre, no te doy permiso.- Se quejó mientras se sobaba los ojos.

Lucy se acercó a Bixlow, pero Gray se adelantó y lo cogió.

- Lo llevo por ti.

- Gracias, Gray. - Le sonrió.

- No tenía planes de vengarme...

Lucy prefirió no decir nada.

Natsu se carcomía por dentro. La rubia pensaba que quizás sí que debería haber dejado a Gray llevarse a Bixlow, seguro que a Juvia le gustaba hacer de mamá. Se giró y la vio apartada de él, como siempre, a sus espaldas, observándolo tímidamente.

- _Con lo suelta que se vio en la isla..._

Cuando llegaron a casa de Lucy, Gray dejó a Bixlow sobre una camita improvisada que había montado la rubia gracias a Virgo. Era cómoda y blandita. Los bebés del pequeño mago se pusieron a su alrededor diciendo "Gracias, gracias" y "Buenas noches". Uno de ellos, Pappa, fue abrazado por el dormido niño y todos se acabaron de calmar.

- Vaya... ahora se le ve inofensivo, con los problemas que me dio durante la batalla Fairy.

- La verdad es que, a pesar de las bromas, el taco más fuerte que ha dicho es "moco". - Añadió un molesto Natsu.

- Eh, flamita, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Me quedo a dormir.

Gray abrió los ojos ante tal respuesta y a Lucy casi se le salen y se le caen al suelo.

- ¡Ni hablar! - Gritó la rubia flojito para no despertar al crío.

- No me fío.

- ¡Es sólo un niño!

- Da igual, me quiero quedar.

Lucy desistió y suspiró. No sabía para qué se molestaba si después más de una vez se había quedado allí.

- Vale, pero tú duermes en el sofá o en el suelo.

Natsu puso morros pero no dijo nada. Happy hinchó sus mofletes.

- Bueno... pues... nosotros nos vamos.

Gray salió de casa de Lucy y detrás de él iba Juvia, quien de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás porque nunca había estado en casa de la Heartfilia.

- ¿Entonces Juvia no debe considerar a Lucy una rival en el amor?

- Haz lo que quieras... - La miró de reojo.

Volvamos a casa de Lucy.

Natsu se preparaba la cama en el suelo. Tenía un plan y lo aplicaría porque le apetecía dormir cómodo... Pero la rubia le cortó los pensamientos.

- Ah, Natsu, ya que te quedas aquí, pondrás tú el pijama a Bixlow, que se nos ha olvidado. - Y le tiró las prendas a la cabeza.

Tsk.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Buf, buf, demasiadas espectativas tenéis cuando ahora mismo estoy atascada en la historia XD**_

_**Gracias por los reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Raijinshuu en Apuros**

Evergreen se quejó durante todo el camino hacía Fairy Hills de que le dolían sus pies. Erza suspiraba y al final cedió y se la puso en la espalda.

- Pasemos por mi habitación. Necesito mi almohada para dormir. De hecho podría dormir sola.

- No. Piensa que ahora tienes menos poderes y eres una niña.

- Allí no me harán nada.

- Da igual.

Erza se comportaba como una maga preocupada y eso hizo que Evergreen se sonrojara. Quizás no era tan mala persona y sólo daba miedo por la cara seria que ponía.

- Tengo una idea, mejor muevo toda tu cama.

- ¡Es demasiado grande y hermosa para que la muevas! - Gritó Ever con voz de pito al ver que Erza la desmontaba y la sacaba por la puerta. - ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Me la rompes!

Pero, a pesar de lo desastrosa que podía llegar a ser Erza, la cama se montó tal cual y como tenía espacio, eso no supuso un problema. La niña temía a esa bestia de pelo escarlata.

Por otra parte los Strauss ya habían llegado a su casa.

Mirajane y Lissana rápidamente apañaron una cama grande para los dos niños.

- ¿Estás segura, Lissana? Laxus...

- Bah, vamos a darle ese gusto a Fried... cuando vuelvan a la normalidad no podrá ni acercarse sin la excusa "soy del Raijinshuu" o "te admiro, Laxus".

Mira suspiró. Lissana era buena persona, pero no sabía moderarse todavía en inmiscuirse en la vida de las demás (será que ella lo hacía... -ironía-).

Elfman les puso el pijamita. El de Laxus era azul oscuro con rallitos y el de Fried era azul clarito con peces voladores. Los dos durmieron juntitos con cara de angelitos.

- Espero que el maestro encuentre una solución a esto.

- Sí, los más fuertes de Fairy Tail son ahora unos niños debiluchos...

- Quizás deberíamos informar a Gildartz.

- Pero no sabemos dónde está.

Una gota apareció en los tres peliblancos.

- Mañana veremos.

.

.

* * *

_**Comentario de la autora:**_

_**Lo siento por la tardanza, he estado liada un poco y me ha surgido un pequeño trabajillo que me come mucho tiempo. Así que actualizaré bastante poco porque sólo podré escribir de vez en cuando. Lo siento por las molestias.**_

_**Intentaré acabar cuanto antes la historia. Besos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Raijinshuu en Apuros**

El sol amaneció y los rayitos de luz se filtraban por la casas y despertaba a quienes dormían.

Fried comenzó a despertar suavemente y ¡qué sorpresa tan grata fue encontrarse durmiendo al lado de su "admirado" Laxus! Todo eso se lo debía agradecer a Lissana. Podía disfrutarlo hasta que se despertara, aunque fuera un niño. En ese momento sólo existía Laxus. Mas éste pronto despertó y cuando lo vio, metió un brinco hacia atrás y se intentó incorporar pero como no calculó bien el espacio, se cayó de la cama. Durante la noche Fried lo había estado arrinconando hacia el borde.

- ¡Qué narices haces en mi cama!

- No lo sé, Laxus... me quedé dormido en el gremio y he aparecido aquí.

- ¡Maldita Lissana!

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué le echas la culpa a ella?

- Es peor que Mira...

- Chicos, está mal criticar a las espaldas. - Apuntó una sonriente Mirajane.

Ambos chicos tragaron.

- ¡A desayunar! - Gritó Lissana desde el fondo.

- ¡Sííííííííií! - Se levantaron contento los dos críos.

Al fin y al cabo... eran niños.

Pero la comida sorprendió a las peliblancas. Ambos comían con delicadeza y educación. Fried con excesivo cuidado y esmero: había puesto su pañuelito en el asiento y había pulido los cubiertos, repasado el filo de los vasos y colocado el plato en la posición que le parecía correcta.

En la habitación de Erza, ambas magas ya se habían despertado y estaban desayunando en el comedor común de Fairy Hills. Evergreen también era bastante cuidadosa al comer, pero Erza, Levy, Juvia y Laki (quienes también estaba allí, claro) no se extrañaron. Ella se creía toda una hada, así que debía ser limpia y delicada, aunque lo último lo dudaban porque tenía un carácter repelente que habría que atarla con una mordaza.

Bixlow todavía no se había despertado pero los rayitos de sol ya empezaban a incomodarlo. Dormía sin su visor y tenía un pijama negro con calaveras graciosas blancas y azules. Abrió los ojos y sus almas seguían tranquilas a su lado. Entonces observó dónde estaba. No había entrado nunca a ese lugar pero era muy ordenado y olía a chica. Recordaba que el día anterior Lucy se había ofrecido a quedarse con él, así que esa debía ser la casa de la cosplayer. Miró hacia la cama y decidió despertarla. Se puso el casco y saltó sobre la cama con la sábana rosa.

- ¡Buenos días!

- ¡Auch!

- Ah, tú no eres la reina del cosplay, Natsu.

Un pelirosa medio dormido se incorporaba en la cama. A su lado estaba Lucy quien por tanto movimiento empezaba a despertarse también. La escena fue graciosa. La rubia se encontró con Natsu a su lado y Bixlow encima de ellos.

- ¡Buenos días, Lucy/cosplayer! - dijeron alegremente ambos.

Gritaba o no gritaba... ésa era la cuestión. ¿Qué narices hacía Natsu a su lado?

- Natsu, ¿por qué estás en mi cama?

- Porque no quería dormir en el suelo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Princesa, yo pensé que salías con Loki!

Natsu enrojeció de furia.

- ¡Cállate, mocoso!

- ¡En realidad soy mayor que túuuuú! - Bixlow le sacó la lengua.

- ¿Quieres pelea?

- Pelea, pelea. - Decían los pequeños de Bixlow.

- ¡Natsu duerme con Lucy! - Añadió Happy. - Se guuuuuushtaaaaan. - Hinchó los mofletes.

- ¡Ya basta!

Y Natsu no echó fuego por la boca porque Lucy le asestó un golpe en la mandícula que le se la cerró.

- ¡Ya está bien, chicos! ¡Discutiendo a primera hora de la mañana!

Natsu se levantó con una lagrimita.

- Jo... Lucy...

- Hale, todos a desayunar. _Aunque sé que me vais a dejar la nevera vacía._

Para sorpresa de todos, Bixlow era extremadamente educado comiendo en la mesa, no como Natsu que comía como un salvaje.

.

.

* * *

_**Comentario de la autora:**_

_**Bueno, ya os lo digo por adelantado: ya no tengo más capítulos redactados de la historia, sólo un esquema, así que tendréis que disculpar mi paso lento XD**_

_**Y para aquellos nerviosos, a partir de ahora es cuando la quiero liar, pero no sé si llegaré a vuestras expectativas.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

En el gremio, los cuidadores pusieron en común las noches, pero ante todo, la manera de comer de los críos:

- Hay que decir que comen educadamente pero luego... luego...

A Erza le estaba saliendo una vena en la sien, a punto de explotar. Y todo debido a lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Pero luego son unos trastos consentidos que no paran de hacer destrozos!

Y la pelo escarlata señaló hacia los puntos de escándalo.

Los componentes del Raijinshuu jugaban contentos por todo el gremio, desinhibidos del mundo que los rodeaba excepto para hacer jugarretas. Se les había olvidado completamente el problema que "llevaban encima".

Laxus y Fried jugaban al pilla-pilla. Básicamente Fried se dejaba atrapar para ir detrás de Laxus y no perderlo de vista sin que éste se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, pero también le encantaba ser perseguido por Laxus. Esa "admiración" revertida le encantaba, le gustaba pensar que Laxus iba destrás de él, con cara de poseso e intentándolo atrapar (en su mente, más que atrapar pensaba en coger, agarrar o tocar). Aunque Fried de adulto parecía tranquilo y esconder sus fantasías sexuales en casa, el mini Fried en el que se había convertido soñaba despierto y no escondía sus celos, poniendo caras de desafío, serias y amenazantes a todos aquellos y aquellas que se acercaran a Laxus, excepto Mira. La pobre peliblanca sufría este juego, pues cuando Laxus era el perseguido, con la excusa de su niñez, corría a esconderse bajo sus faldas, aprovechando la buena vista que eso le ofrecía y disfrutaba.

Igualmente, cuando alguien se dirigía directamente a Fried, éste ponía la espalda recta y contestaba con clase, de manera neutra y aparentando madurez.

Por lo contrario, Evergreen era tan maleducada como desastre. Saltaba de mesa en mesa con su "varita" "transformando" a los magos del gremio en seres fantásticos que sólo existían en su cabeza. Eso provocaba que por allí por donde pasara siempre dejaba un rastro de jarras de cerveza derramadas, platos rotos, comida incomible y flores de pólvora que dejaban agujeros en las superficies de madera. "Yo te concederé tu deseo" cantaba sin temor a la vez que Happy la acompañaba en su odisea infantil y fantástica.

Y quedaba Bixlow, quien jugaba con Plue, el espíritu estelar de la Osa Menor de Lucy. Plue era tratado como un perrito: Bixlow le tiraba algo y Plue tenía que irlo a buscar. El problema era qué le tiraba y cómo. Al principio era una ramita que se le iba clavando a todo el mundo. Gray ya tenía varios golpes. Luego fue una pelota que caía en el bar haciendo que casi Lisanna resbalara o que Wacaba se atragantara al meterse en su cerveza. Y luego decidió hacer buscar a Plue sus almas, en forma de juguetes que eran tiradas lejos sin importar lo que rompieran y se movían a antojo para no poder ser cogidas por el "perrito". Lucy no sabía si reír o llorar por el pobre Plue aunque la solución era simple y fácil: cerrar la puerta.

En ese momento llegó el maestro y el gremio se sumió en silencio. El maestro miró la escena y ensombreció el rostro. Los miembros tragaron saliva. De golpe el maestro levantó la cara llorando.

- ¡Maestro! ¿Hay malas noticias, podemos volverlos a su estado normal? - preguntó Mira preocupada.

- ¡Pues claro que hay cura pero mirad cómo está el gremio de destrozado y sucio! ¡No puedo dejaros sin vigilar!

Erza agachó la cabeza.

- Anda, viejo, enróllate, ¡no es tan grave! - Soltó alegremente Natsu.

Makarov suspiró pero con un brazo y una mano gigantes lo aplastó contra el suelo. Luego expuso la solución para el Raijinshuu.

- Finalmente Polyuska me ha dado una pócima, pero me ha advertido que es algo complicada de elaborar y sabe mal. Además el efecto no es immediato, pero es perfecto. Recordarán todo como un recuerdo de niñez.

Levy y Mira se ofrecieron a ayudar con la poción, lo que no contaron es que los críos eran unos trastos y aunque quisieran regresar a su edad, daban por culo y molestaban. Perdonad la expresión.

A Levy casi se le saltaban las lagrimitas ante la impotencia de no conseguir hacer ni un vaso con las proporciones correctas. Ante eso, Gazille intentó _**reprender **_a los petardos.

- ¡Eh, niñatos, dejadlas ya empaz! - gritó cogiendo a Laxus del cuello como una cría de gato.

- ¡Suéltame trozo de metal!

Laxus no se daba por vencido y le dio una patada al aire o más bien con intenciones de tirar al suelo una de las mezclas, cosa que logró. Natsu y Gary reían, los demás no sabían qué hacer y Makarov saltó en nervios y gritando a la vez que agarraba a los componentes del Raijinshuu y los ataba a uno de las columnas de madera del gremio.

- Maestro, ¿cree que es correcto hacer eso?

- Es la única manera de que se estén quietos un ratito.

- Tiene razón, si es que no se saben comportar...

- Sí...

Makarov calló, miró hacia abajo y...

- ¡¿Bixlow, cómo te has desatado?!

- Pues fácil... - y mostraba a sus queridas almas.

Makarov suspiró (con miedo a la vez).

- Estate quieto.

- ¿Puedo desatar a los otro?

- No.

Bixlow bajó la cabeza pero sonrió sacando la lengua a su manera. Claaaro que no iba a desatar a sus compañeros de equipo. Por suerte en lo que tardó en desatar a sus compañeros, Levy, Mira y además de Wendy (se había unido pues las pociones de cura y recuperación eran su fuerte) habían realizado la poción. Aunque era compleja, habían podido resolverla rápido.

- Bueno, niños, os la tenéis que tomar.

Laxus aferró el morro como un animal al vaso y puso una cara de profundo asco.

- ¡Yo no me tomo eso ni loco! - dio una arcada y siguió. - ¡Es repugnante!

- Cállate y tómaleta. - Amenazó el viejo. - ¿Quieres quedarte así de enano y sin poderes toda la vida?

Eso último hizo titubear a Laxus y casi hacerlo llorar. Los presentes pensaban que definitivamente si fuera el Laxus que ellos conocían, eso no estaría pasando. Bixlow decidió probarlo un poquito metiendo levemente la lengua y con el consecutivo gritito de Evergreen.

- Está malo... - dijo sacando más la lengua y dejando caer la babas.

- ¡Yo soy una hada, no puedo tomarme eso! ¡Yo tomo productos del bosque!

- Oh, te aseguro que es cien por cien natural. Está todo hecho con unas hierbas del bosque y unos huesos de animales. - Contestó toda feliz sin saber que lo último había asustado más a los críos.

- ¡Sois unos salvajes! - Gritó Ever intentando huir.

Los demás aprovecharon a hacer lo mismo pero Erza atrapó a la "hadita", el maestro Makarov a Laxus y Bixlow fue atrapado por Gray (quien se pasó y lo cogeló enterito). Fried ni se movió, su cara inexpresiva y Lisanna a su lado lo miraba curiosa, ¿qué debería estar pensando?

Todos tragaron saliva ante lo más asqueroso y desagradable del mundo: la poción.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Disculpad el retraso. He estado de vacaciones en el pueblo de mis abuelos y allí no había internet y el 3G del móvil poco me permitía. He de decir que me volveré a ir, así que no aseguro muchas actualizaciones hasta septiembre. Igualmente no abandonaré nada. A esta historia calculo que le quedan dos o tres capítulos.**_

_**Saludos y que lo paséis bien.**_

_**PD: Ya iré contestando poco a poco los mensajes privados y los Reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Era por la tarde y Lucy iba arrastrando los pies hacia su casa. Estaba agotadísima. Había sido muy difícil conseguir que los enanos se tomaran la poción. Casi habían destrozado todo el gremio intentando huir o destruir los vasos que la contenían. Finalmente se tuvo que "vencer" con la palabra, y Lucy lo pensó entre comillas también porque los cuidadores o cada responsable de un miembro del Raijinshuu había tenido que ofrecerle algo más fuerte que el sabor de la poción.

La rubia suspiró.

Bixlow, con su cara de angelito y niño bueno le amenazó de romper los cristales sino dormía esa noche abrazado a él. Todos se quedaron mirándole como si fuera la solución a todos los problemas y ante todas las miradas que la estaban cohibiendo, acabó aceptando la "petición" del pequeño mago. A Natsu no le hizo ni pizca de gracia: "Os vigilaré, estaré allí para evitar que le hagas nada a Lucy". Esas fueron sus palabras. Evidentemente, Bixlow contraatacó diciéndole que el mayor problema allí era él. Gray afirmó que lo eran los dos y que él también iría a casa de Lucy, pero al estar desnudo perdió toda credibilidad. Juvia agradeció que lo descartaran en su idea.

No se lió una pelea porque Makarov les dio una colleja a cada uno y Bixlow, valiente, se tragó la poción de golpe. Luego metió un grito desgarrador que asustó hasta a sus babies, pero no porque le estuviera pasando nada, sino del asco que había sentido en su paladar.

Ante eso los otros miembros del Raijinshuu repetían para ellos en voz alta que no había nada que les pudieran ofrecer que les hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Pero no fue, así, evidentemente.

Flashback.

Erza sacó toda su furia y obligó a Ever a tomárselo si no quería sufrir la peor de las torturas a sus manos. En ese momento recordó Gray a qué tortura se refería y palideció de golpe. Él había sido el conejillo de indias de esa tortura en su día. Al ver su cara, la niña se puso rígida, con un leve temblor. La voz de Erza diciéndole que se tomara la pócima era potente, tanto que hubiera asustado al mismo Zeref, pero...

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ni hablar! ¡No quierooooo!

No fue lo suficiente. Erza suspiró y se relajó:

- Vale, vale, te daré definitivamente el nombre de Titania.

- ¡Ya está, ya me lo he bebido! - dijo toda fiera.

A los miembros del gremio les apareció una gotita en la sien.

La pelo escarlata cogió un lápiz mágico y le pintó sobre la ropa el nombre.

- Hale, ya está.

- ¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

Mira que lo que era simple. Se contentó con una estupidez como esa con el por culo que había dado.

Todavía quedaban Laxus y Fried.

Lisanna llamó a Redus, le dijo una cosa al oído, él puso una cara entre rara, de sorpresa y de espanto pero luego afirmó. Ella se acercó a Fried y le dijo otra cosa al oído. Enseguida su cara se iluminó (con su seriedad de siempre) e intentó mantener la compostura para no parecer un niño. Tragó saliva, miró el vaso, lo cogió con un pañuelo, se tapó la nariz y se lo tomó de golpe. Su piel se erizó y casi se cae al suelo mareado.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras todavía sudaba y volvía a respirar con normalidad, miró a Lisanna fijamente, quien le sonrió:

- Quiero ese retrato sin demora. - Luego le dio una arcada.

Uno menos.

Todos miraron ahora a Laxus. Pero éste los ignoró cruzando los brazos y moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

Pasó media hora y nadie lograba darle nada de su agrado. Hasta Bixlow y Fried le pedían implorando que se tomara la maldita poción por ellos. Pero no había manera.

Finalmente, mira alzó su cabeza ensombrecida, cogió fuertemente el brazo de Laxus y lo apartó de la gente. Los demás se quedaron algo sorprendidos pero prefirieron no saber.

Imaginaos a un Laxus chiquitín con una gran sonrisa de triunfador, saliendo de ese rincón donde Mirajane lo había llevado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡Vale, lo tomaré!

Fin del flashback.

¿Por qué debía ella dormir con Bixlow? Vale, ahora era un crío pero y ¿si crecía de golpe? Sería casi un hombre, un chaval de poco más de su edad, que estaba durmiendo con una señorita como ella... Era provocarlo.

"...pero el efecto no es immediato."

Eso la tranquilizó.

…

…

¿Y QUÉ NARICES SIGNIFICABA ESO? ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO ERA ESO? ¿NECESITABAN MUCHO, POCO O NADA?

Bixlow y Natsu se quedaron mirando a una loca Lucy revolviéndose los pelos y llorando a lagrimón suelto.

- Pobrecita... es demasiado para ella... - comentó Bixlow.

- ¿Mmm? - Natsu en su mundo. Luego cambió la mirada y miró de mala manera al enano.

Cuando llegaron a casa se estiró en la cama pensativa. En ese momento Bixlow se tiró de un salto encima suyo como si fuera su madre.

- ¡Anda, cosplayer, haz cosplay! ¡Enséñame lo que tienes!

- Eso último suena mal.

- Por fiiiii... Natsu, a que tú tamb... ¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces entrando por la ventana?

Lucy suspiró con una gota en la cabeza. Otra vez. Menuda pesadilla.

- Anda, sí Lucy, enséñanos la ropa que tienes.

- ¡Eso no se le pide a un señorita! ¡Fuera tú de encima! ¡Y tú, Natsu, cierra la ventana, se entra por la puerta!

- Buf, qué gritona eres, cosplayer.

- ¡A callar y a dormir!

Fue entonces que Natsu puso morros de desconfianza.

Al día siguiente, Lucy se despertó con una lapa pegada a sus pechos, o sea Bixlow, quien los disfrutaba como una almohada y derramaba sus babas. Lo que notaba detrás, en su espalda, sí que no estaba en sus planes. Giró levemente su cabeza y vio a Natsu abrazándola y dormido plácidamente. Analizó todo lo que sentía y... y... Natsu estaba... estaba...

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Sois los dos unos pervertidoooooooos! - se tragó los pucheros. - ¡Me voy a duchar!

Bixlow y Natsu todavía se estaban descongelando y no entendían nada. Se cambiaron de ropa y entonces vieron salir a Lucy del baño perfectamente arreglada.

- ¡Nos vamos al gremio y desayunamos allí!

- Eh, tú, dragoncito, eres un pervertido, mira que entrar en nuestra cama.

- ¿_Nuestra_ cama? No es tuya, ni de los dos, es sólo de Lucy y sólo _yo_ tengo permiso de estar en ella, tú no.

- Perdón, esa noche era yo quien lo tenía, ¡celosoooooo!

Cuando llegaron al gremio, Ever y Laxus ya estaban organizando la rabieta del siglo. Ambos querían hacer misiones, pero no podía ser. Apenas tenían poderes con esos cuerpecitos y no eran lo suficientemente maduros ni mayores para salir por ahí solos. Los otros seguían haciendo griterío. Fried pasaba bastante del tema y de mientras tomaba un té caliente con Lisanna diciéndole que aunque era pequeño era capaz de descifrar escrituras mágicas.

- Vaya panorama...

- ¡Eh, maestro! ¡Yo también quiero hacer misiones, déjemeeeeeee!

- Bixlow, calla, ¡eres muy pequeño!

- ¡No!

- Sólo mírate... Deberíais ser más conscientes de vuestro problema.

- ¡Pero tengo a mis babies!

- Que sólo saben romper cristales y no pueden echar poder porque tú no lo tienes...

Touché.

Bixlow se calló. Su "mami" lo había ganado.

- Niños, niños... - suspiró Makarov. - Parad ya. Cuando hayáis crecido os daré una buena misión. No, una no, las que queráis, el tablero está a rebosar de misiones de rango S con buenísimas recompensas. Y podréis hacer destrozos, machacar a otros magos y malhechores y vivir cómodamente comprando ropa de moda, - miró a Laxus,- comprar más esculturas bellas, - miró a Evergreen, - y... y... - no sabía qué decirle a Bixlow, - y todo eso.

Los niños estaban furiosos, la respuesta era buena, pero no estaban satisfechos, así que su propio malestar le dieron una patada conjunta a una mesa y la empotraron contra un muro.

A Makarov se le estiró la cara como al protagonista de la escena del cuadro de "El grito" de E. Munch.

- ¡Me sacáis de mis casillas!

Y los acabó atando a una de las vigas del gremio para que se estuvieran quietecitos un tiempo.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Bueno, otro capitulillo. Confieso que el otro día que subí el anterior, empecé éste y ahora lo he acabado.**_

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios graciosos y de ánimo: Gabe Logan, L'Muk, YOP y Anita-chan8.**_

_**Saludos y hasta el próximo capi!**_

_**PD: Me encanta el nuevo método de subida de archivos, se pueden escribir directamente o copiar de tu editor de texto! Lástima que al copiar, pierda el formato de cursiva y lo copie todo en negrita... estaría bien que lo modificaran.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ese mismo día de la rabieta (recordemos que nuestros adorados niñitos querían hacer misiones), los cuidadores decidieron ir al parque con ellos para que se calmaran. Al principio descartaron la posibilidad, pero luego de ver como actuaban, pensaron que quizás les entusiasmaba la idea. Efectivamente, se secaron las "no-lágrimas" (orgullosos ellos todavía) y se pusieron a dar saltitos de alegría.

La gota en la cabeza de los miembros del gremio era tan grande que podría haber inundado el mismo.

Sin embargo, y también como era de esperar, la velada no fue lo esperado. Gray y Juvia los acompañaron en sustitución de Mirajane y Lissana, quienes estaban ayudando en el gremio. El primero al que notaron que no estaba bien fue a Bixlow. Se había automarginado en un rincón y sólo jugaba con sus _babies_. Los otros niños se burlaban de él por la manera en cómo vestía.

- _Si fuera mayor os aplastaría como moscas. _- Paró su pensamiento. - _Bueno, mis pequeños me pueden ayudar igualmente._ - Y empezó a reírse como un condenado maquinando la venganza.

Luego estaba Laxus. No paraba de molestar a las niñas y de pegar a los niños. Se estaba creyendo el rey del patio y no dejaba pasar al columpio a nadie que no "superara" sus pruebas. Estaba recreando en versión miniatura y light la Batalla Fairy.

Fried estaba sentado en un banco, hablando con un niño y una niña igual de pijos que él y se dedicaban a criticar a todo aquel que vieran. Pensaron que era mejor que continuara así a que pudiera estar todo el rato con los cuidadores y no les dejaran tiempo para hablar.

Y por último Evergreen. Ésta se había apoderado de la casetita del tobogán. Era su palacio y a no ser que los demás niños hicieran de sus plebeyos, no los dejaba pasar. Erza estaba con los pelos erizados, para ella eso no era justo y no le gustaba nada. Sin embargo Lucy la intentó calmar para diciéndole que mejor era eso que destrozar el gremio.

Ése era el panorama.

- Son niños para lo que quieren, para otras cosas son crueles como cuando eran adultos.

- Sí, no tienen remedio.

- Pero Bixlow no era tan marginado. - Comentó Lucy. - Se veía alegre.

- Después de la batalla Fairy. Siempre había ido de misterioso. - Contestó amargamente Gray.

Lucy se acercó a él, pero en ver el aura que desprendía se asustó y pensó que era mejor no molestarlo.

- Creo que no está bien, pero no me atrevo a...

- Seguro que cuando era pequeño le pasaba lo mismo que ahora. Si mal no entendí, esos pequeños suyos fueron las primeras víctimas accidentales que tuvo cuando empezó a descubrir la magia que utilizaba.

Lucy tragó saliva.

- Eso suena a rumor.

- Sí, lo es. - Gota en la sien de Lucy. - Pero estoy por créermelo.

Gray algunas veces parecía sensato y centrado, otras empezaba a dudarlo. A ver si el chaval iba a ser bipolar.

De golpe vieron que todos los niños salían despavoridos gritando y llorando: Bixlow se había puesto a la carga. Empezó a bajarles los pantalones, a meterles gusanos o tierra en los pantalones y a empujarlos cuando estaban despistados para que se cayeran al suelo, eso todo a la vez que les sacaba la lengua y les hacía gestos burlones como un arlequín a las niñas para darles miedo.

- ¡Bixlow, eso no está bien! - Gritó Lucy.

- Ellos no me entienden y me dejan de lado, ahora que se fastidien.

- ¡No digas groserías!

Bixlow torció el morro. Luego se acercaron Ever y Laxus enfadados.

- Bixlow, has asustado a mis sirvientes del castillo.

- Muy buena Bixlow, has demostrado que ninguno sirve para los columpios.

Cada uno a su rollo. Pero Ever empezó a gritarles y a decirles lo tontos, estúpidos, brutos y anormales que eran y comenzaron a enfrentarse. Fried en la otra punta había dejado a sus charlatanes y observaba pasivo la escena hasta que Bixlow tocó el hombro de Laxus. Entonces el peliverde se puso a la defensiva.

Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se levantó apresurada y salió corriendo en su dirección parándolos antes de que empezaran a pegarse de verdad. Bixlow se sentía dolido, Laxus no entendía pero le molaba la idea de pelear, Ever se sentía indignada y Fried no permitía que nadie tocara a Laxus sin su consentimiento.

- ¡Ya basta!

- ¡Cállate, cosplayer! / ¡Cállate, rubia! / ¡Cállate, niñata! -Contestaron los tres críos a la vez.

Lucy enfadada, se le hinchó una vena de la sien y les metió un manotazo a cada uno para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Juvia se puso las manos en la boca del susto.

- ¡Callaos vosotros! ¡Qué es esto de pelearos entre vosotros! ¿No se supone que sois el Raijinshuu? Puedo permitir que os metáis con los demás, pero vosotros sois el equipo perfecto, no puedo permitir que os aporreéis por tonterías. ¡Se supone que estáis juntos porque os entendéis!

Eso los dejó marcados. La rubia tenía razón. A pesar de los roces que habían tenido con ella, podía entender el equipo Raijinshuu. Gray se acercó a su lado y le dio la razón, al igual que Erza y Natsu. Juvia se emocionó de la escena. Los críos empezaron a aguantar los pucheros en sus ojos y salieron corriendo hacia las piernas de Lucy (excepto Fried que sonreía, no iba a perder la compostura). ¡Les había emocionado tanto! Ever enseguida se separó y se repuso diciendo que ya estaba todo. Bixlow y Laxus se quedaron pegados uno en cada pierna disfrutando de su suavidad y sobándolas hasta que pudieran. A Natsu le dio un tic en el ojo.

Nada de emoción, ¡en realidad eran uno criajos pervertidos aquellos dos! No le extrañaba nada que se compenetraran.

Lucy suspiró rindiéndose a la idea y a la vez aliviada por haber evitado una pelea.

Llegados al gremio, la pelea volvió pero más al estilo Fairy: pelea por diversión.

Natsu venía cabreado del parque, no aceptaba que aparte de él se acercara tanto alguien a Lucy. Así que su vía de escape fue Gray, para ser exactos, una estúpida pelea con Gray. Entonces en el gremio se empezaron a ver botellas y jarras volando, gritos por ahí y por allá y volvió a su cálido y acogedor ambiente. Laxus emocionado se quiso meter en la pelea. No había podido pegar a nadie y su sangre hervía, pero en cuanto se intentó meter, Natsu le metió un manotazo como si fuera un mosquito y lo tiró rodando por el suelo. El rubio abrió los ojos enormemente y de la rabia intentó echarle un par de rayos. Natsu sólo notó molestia y lo despistó de tal manera que Gray pudo darle un puñetazo. La pelea volvió a su cauce en el siguiente ataque. Laxus se sorprendió más todavía. No le habían prestado ni la más mínima atención. Se miró las manos y fue entonces, con un leve temblor, que se dio cuenta cuán poco poder tenía. Se levantó corriendo y fue a ver a Makarov, quien estaba mirando todo el follón rendido junto a Mirajane.

- ¡Eh, tú, viejo! ¡La poción no funciona!

- Un respeto, enano. Ahora más que nunca eres mi _nietecito._

- Quizás hicimos algo mal. Como no parabais de molestar, pudimos poner una proporción errónea -dijo Mira con pena.

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión y se vio a Natsu y Gray, junto con otros, tirando en el suelo, con cruces en los ojos y la lengua fuera. Erza les había dado la paliza de su vida y Ever había rematado el golpe sacándoles la lengua. Elfman, quien estaba en esa pila de heridos, se había metido a luchar "como un hombre" porque no podía ver el cuerpazo de Ever como un hombre lo necesitaba, pero estaba claro que no dijo eso y utilizó otro pretexto.

Fried pasó persiguiendo por ahí delante al pobre de Reedus, quien sudaba y lloraba de no poder despegárselo. Y Lisanna detrás diciéndole que se esperara y que tuviera paciencia.

Makarov suspiró. ¿Por qué su gremio era tan raro? Vale que él les había dado baza a hacer lo que quisieran, pero aunque su conciencia de grupo era fantástica, su organización interior era horrorosa.

- Bah, maestro, no piense más. -Dijo un pequeño Bixlow a su lado que acababa de pedir un zumo y se había sentado en un taburete que le venía tan grande que sólo podía balancear alegremente sus piernecitas.

El pequeño acabó y se fue a jugar con sus _babies_, como un perro con sus crías. Era una escena tierna, pero a la vez hacía sospechar en el golpe que estarían planeando. Bixlow tenía la característica de ser estratégicamente bueno y hacer caer en trampas. En la Batalla Fairy lo pudo demostrar sobre el terreno de juego que había creado Fried.

Makarov tenía ya ganas de que crecieran. Las misiones más difíciles se estaban retrasando por culpa esos malcriados a los que consideraba hijos suyos y se hacían llamar Raijinshuu.

.

.

* * *

_**Comentario de la autora:**_

_**Bueno, un capitulillo más. Volví a irme de vacaciones y he regresado. Ya falta poco para que crezcan nuestros niños!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Esa misma noche los enanos se dieron cuenta que sus cuerpos habían crecido. Evergreen se miró al espejo y se vio que sus pechos tenían un par de tallas más.

- Vaya, no recordaba que de más jovencita me hubieran crecido tan de golpe. Si es que estaba buena incluso de niña, huhuhuhu

- Si un hombre como Elfman te hubiera dicho eso teniendo tú un par de años menos, te aseguro que lo hubieras llamado depravado...

Ever miró furiosa a Erza, le dedicó un bufido y se fue a su habitación.

Laxus se sorprendió por otra cosa que no voy a nombrar pero que os podéis imaginar. (Aunque estaría bien aclarar que los tres niños se fijaron en eso).

El caso de Bixlow fue particularmente curioso porque no se dio cuenta hasta que el pijama le empezó a venir justo en medio de la noche y tuvo que irse quitando la ropa hasta quedarse en calzoncillos (para su suerte, elásticos).

Lucy no se dio cuenta a la primera . La noche anterior se habían ido a dormir temprano de lo agotados que estaban por culpa de quienes todos sabemos.

La rubia se levantó zombi, arrastrando los pies y a semi oscuras, abrió la puerta del baño, luego la luz y empezó a regular el agua.

La ducha.

Eso les hizo brincar a los dos chicos de la cama y acercarse a la puerta del baño. Habían ido aprendiendo las costumbres de Lucy. El primer sitio donde podías encontrarla era el baño. Siempre se estaba lavando o arreglando. Se miraron pícaramente y abrieron la puerta un poco intentándola observar. Cuando acabó, los dos le vieron la espalda, el perfecto culo y esas piernas tan sensuales, con gotas todavía deslizándose por su piel. ¡Qué gozada de vista! Estaban tan embobados que no se dieron cuenta que ella iba a salir y la puerta les golpeó en la cara y cayeron al suelo. Y así los vio Lucy, además de con sólo los calzoncillos (a Natsu le dio por dormir directamente con solamente eso). Su rostro empezó a enfurecerse, a elevarse de color y...

Explotó la bomba.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, Natsu y Bixlow estaban irreconocibles. Sus caras estaban totalmente magulladas. Los demás los miraron como monstruos. Estaban horribles y rellenos de latigazos.

Mira se acercó a Lucy preguntándole si se habían peleado por los celos de Natsu.

- ¡Para lo que quiere sí que no tiene celos! ¡Esta mañana me los he encontrado a los dos espiándome mientras me duchaba!

Mira siguió con su cara risueña.

- Es natural. Son hombres y tú una chica muy guapa.

A Lucy ya no tendrían que sorprenderle esos comentarios por parte de la peliblanca. Ella posaba casi desnuda en revistas sólo para el placer visual de los demás (y cabe decir, que para un extra y publicidad del gremio). Lo que si le gustó fue el último comentario, Mira la había llamado guapa.

En ese momento Makarov sé alzó ante todos y habló.

- Ahora que se ven resultados de la pócima de recuperación, ya podemos daros alguna misión para hacer.

Los que todavía no se habían fijado en el _gran_ hecho entonces se dieron cuenta y los que ya habían percibido un cambio empezaron a aplaudir como si se tratara de una fiesta de iniciación. Los miembros del Raijinshuu no sabían si enfadarse por tal gesto o estar contentos porque por fin podrían mover un poco sus cuerpos.

El problema de ahora radicaba en que ya no se comportaban como niños sino como preadolescentes. Parecían estar mas idiotas que de costumbre. Evergreen no paraba de hablar del amor y lo que le gustaría vivir un romance de verano. Elfman se mordía los labios cada vez que la oía y se aguantaba las ganas de cogerla en plan vikingo y llevársela a algún cuarto libre del gremio. Lástima que todavía fuera demasiado jovencita para él y que no sabía sí eso afectaría a su posterior crecimiento. Laxus quería ver la ropa interior de las chicas con más ganas que antes. Fried empezaba a entablar conversaciones más frecuentes con Lisanna y con Reedus, sospechoso, y empezaba a ser más galán con las damas y caballeros. Bixlow tenía más relaciones sociales y era más payaso que de costumbre. En el colegio debía ser el típico que para creer ocultar sus defectos hacía el tonto.

Aún el entusiasmo que el Raijinshuu le ponía a las misiones, los resultados no eran tan buenos como esperaban. Sus poderes habían incrementado pero no lo suficiente, además se comportaban como lo inmaduros que eran. Makarov suspiró, ya los había visto pasar por esa fase. Confiaba en que todo eso acabara pronto.

Laxus vio pasar a Mirajane y la siguió:

- Ahora ya he crecido lo suficiente, ¿me lo puedes dar ya?

- No, todavía no. Hasta que no recuperes tu edad original -dijo risueña la peliblanca.

Laxus puso morros y se fue. Por casualidad pasó por delante de Reedus quien lo paró y le pidió que si quería posar para él.

- ¿Con este cuerpo? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Y más enfadado se fue a los lavabos. Se miró al espejo y se enfureció consigo mismo. Su cuerpo no tenía los músculos que tanto le había costado adquirir. Sí que estaba fuerte pero él quería mucho más. Quería sorprenderla a ella. De la ira, rompió el espejo.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio. A Laxus realmente le había afectado el cambio que había sufrido. A los demás no parecía afectarles tanto, o eso pensaron.

Evergreen como no paraba de hablar del amor, al notar que Elfman no se acercaba a ella, ni siquiera le hablaba, su autoestima se comenzó a arrastrar por el suelo, raro en ella. De vez en cuando suspiraba al ver a Bisca. Así que, si se cruzaba con el peliblanco, le soltaba un mogollón de palabrotas: que si era un idiota machista, que si tenía un cerebro de mosquito y era un pasmado, que si su cabello era anti natural, que si no piensa más que en pegar y machacar cosas que en otras cosas, etc.

Ese día fue tranquilo dentro de la desmadrada normalidad de Fairy Tail. Ya por la noche, a la hora de la cena, Makarov decidió hablar con los niños:

- Chicos, viendo vuestro crecimiento, seguramente mañana ya estaréis en plena forma y podréis coger misiones más difíciles, destrozar malechores y cobrar grandes recompesas -dijo levantando una gran jarra de cerveza-, así que os informo que hoy me ha llegado un gran oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo con vuestra rutina como Raijinshuu -se sacó un papel del bolsillo y lo mostró-: ¡La destrucción de un gremio oscuro con una sabrosa recompensa y extras!

El gremio entero se alzó en gritos y celebraciones, con cerveza volando por ahí y Mirajane cantando sobre el escenario. Fiesta, fiesta y más fiesta. (Los vecinos estarían hasta el moño). Se estuvieron hasta muy tarde pero tarde o temprano tuvieron que parar, pues una autoridad les pidió que acabaran la fiesta o que insonorizaran el gremio.

Esa noche, el equipo Raijinshuu decidió ir a dormir cada uno solo. Ya necesitaban de su intimidad, para desgracia de Fried. Y enseguida pasó la noche, que como arte de magia les permitió volver de nuevo a su tiempo.

.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Debo disculparme por tal retraso y la no-actualización de mis fics, pero el manga va muy lento y no me inspiro además de que estoy en pleno papeleo del Erasmus. Este lunes empiezo el curso!**_

_**Así que disculpadme por esto. Y tranquilos, el siguiente capi ya será un extra, para acabar de matizar la historia :P**_

_**Por cierto, gracias a todos los comentarios, aunque ahora no los responda, me alegro de verlos, los leo y me ayudan a no abandonarlo del todo. Los tengo muy en cuenta. Así, que también os tengo que dar las gracias por leerme.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente les costaba respirar, notaban su pecho apretado y una presión como si fuera el peor conjuro de prisión de su vida... blah, blah, blah. Estaban exagerando. Los miembros del equipo Raijinshuu ya habían vuelto a su medida normal, así que sus pijamas y ropas se le habían quedado algo más pequeñas pero no tanto como para que explotaran los botones (salvo Laxus que se cargó las mangas y los pantalones con su súper musculación).

La poción había resultado tal como predijo Makarov y como se iba viendo en el transcurso de la recuperación, los chicos (y la chica, claro) no habían ido perdiendo ningún recuerdo de esos días hechizados. Los poderes resurgían, notaban en sus venas que podían destrozar a cualquier y que todo los entrenamientos que había hecho al largo de su vida había vuelto.

Entraron en el gremio un un gran destello y pose chula, llamando la atención de todos los miembros, haciéndose notar que ya eran de nuevo los más fuertes de esos lares. Las miradas se entrecruzaban, tanto de seducción como de poder.

Laxus se acercó a mira, se apoyó en la barra y se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

- Ahora me vas a dar lo que me habías prometido - le dijo con sonrisa picarona.

Mira no cambió su postura, sólo sonrió con una cara risueña de las suyas. Tenía que hacer lo que le había prometido, así era la vida. Lo que no esperó es que Laxus fuera a dar el primer paso (su hombría no permitía que una mujer fuera la decidida): el rubio saltó al otro lado de la barra, la agarró por la cintura y por la cabeza y le dio un increíble beso (imagínese morreo). Todos en el gremio tuvieron problemas oculares ya que luego tuvieron que volverse a meter los ojos dentro de sus cuencas. ¡Qué sorpresa! Aunque había sido un poco bruto, era lo más romántico que había hecho Laxus en su vida.

Fried, con su típica quietud, se acercó a Lissana, y con caballerosidad le dio un ramo de flores. Lissana le guiñó el ojo.

- No hay problema.

El peliverde siguió en silencio y esperó lo siguiente. Lissana se sacó de su mochila un tubo envuelto en papel.

- Que lo disfrutes, hi, hi, hi.

Los rumores se expandieron a su alrededor pero, ya acostumbrados, los ignoraron. Sabían que los miembros hablaban de ellos y se creían que estaban juntos, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Mira y Laxus se miraron y pensaron que eran pareja y que podían ayudarlos a juntarse algo más. Pobrecitos... en realidad no sabía lo que andaban trapicheando. Quizás el que podía sospechar algo era Bixlow... Ahora Fried tendría un hermoso y gigantesco poster de Laxus con... poca ropa.

Evergreen se puso dándole la espalda a Erza y con un tono bajo de voz admitió que la había tratado muy bien pero de una manera severa, ah, y que su habitación daba miedo. Pero gracias a estar las dos en el mismo Fairy Hills, podía escabullirse cuando quería a su propia habitación y disfrutar del aroma verdadero de las hadas. Y lo importante era lo que Erza le había dicho: ahora era ella quien tenía el título de Titania. Por lo que respeta a Elfman, se acercó a él, le puso morros y le dijo que era un irresponsable musculoso. Elfman le giró la cara y le dijo que para que le dijera eso prefería la Ever pequeña que era más mano. Ambos sabían que ese comentario no era para ofender, así que girándole la cara también, le guiñó un ojo y ambos sonrieron.

Y por último Bixlow que con un aire de desdén soltó:

- Vaya... todos con parejitas y comentarios... - miró hacia Lucy. - Sinceramente la discursiva no es mi punto fuerte.

Se acercó hacia la rubia y enseguida Natsu se aproximó con morros desconfiados.

- Vaya, yo pensaba que Loke era tu novio, pero por lo visto me equivoqué. Oye, si te cansas de este cabeza de chorlito, que sepas que yo estoy disponible, he, he. Estaría encantado.

- ¡Eh, él no es mi novio! - Lucy.

- ¡Oh, eso es interesante! ¿Y por qué dejas que duerma en tu casa?

- No lo dejo, entra cuando le da la gana.

- Aaaaaah... ¡Entonces yo también puedo!

- ¡NO!

- Bueno, al menos lo intenté... - se dio la vuelta en un suspiro y añadió: - Por cierto, fuiste aburrida. No hiciste mucho cosplayer mientras me cuidabas.

Y suerte que estaba de espaldas porque si las miradas mataran (que en el caso de Bixlow casi se puede aplicar XD), estaría ya muerto por la de Lucy.

Natsu en cambio se sintió vencedor.

(Pero Bixlow se guardó para él el recuerdo de la blanditas tetas de Lucy, hi, hi, hi.)

- Bueno, mis niños, ahora que todo ya está solucionado, ¿por qué no hacemos una gran fiesta?

- Pero maestro, ¿no la hicimos ayer? - puntualizó Mira.

- Sí, pero hoy es la oficial y la original, la de ayer nada más fue una pre-fiesta.

¡O sea, que imaginaos el ambientillo con el que acabó todo el drama de los Raijinshuu!

.

.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_Mira que soy mala de dejaros hace cuatro meses por un solo capítulo! No lo hice con mala intención, las cosas fueron como fueron. La desgracia más grande es que lo tenía planificado así desde hacía mucho y sólo tenía que redactarlo. Perdonad por la larga e insufrible espera (qué exagerada, no?)_

_Espero que os haya gustado la historia y su final. Aunque no sé si tendría que haberlo alargado. Como siempre, los finales y los adioses no son mi fuerte._

_Ah, y gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Se agradecen. Aunque no los contestara, los leía porque me llegan al e-mail._

_**Neko-Tiara**, no te mentiré... me inspiré en ti, pero me gustó mucho cómo hiciste la historia de Bixlow.  
_

_**Gabe-Logan**, me encanta cómo eres de incondicional. Siempre me dejas comentarios y te lo agradezco tanto! Pues sí, Bixlow y Natsu en "la unión hace la fuerza" pero al mismo tiempo rivales de amor.  
_

_**Mukii**, gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegro que hasta ahora te haya gustado y lo del castillo de Ever... lo tenía que poner XD Y en lo que respecta Ever-Elfman, la verdad me hubiera gustado ponerle más chicha, pero como ya de por sí en el manga ponen indirectas y por algunos drabbles ya soy bastante verde, pues preferí dejarlo más próximo a su "real" relación :P  
_

_**V-Buddy**, por qué será que yo también conozco esa historia? Cuántas veces me habrán llamado la atención por leer fanfics o comics hasta las titantas! hahahaha. Lo de "los próximos capítulos" se ha quedado en "próximo capítulo" en singular... no sé si haré algún extra o algo pero por el momento creo que lo dejaré así... Lo siento :(  
_

_**Lance215**, pues...bueno... ya ves las tendencias de Fried. Si quieres algo yaoi, he hecho alguno en mis Drabbles (míralo en el índice que tengo puesto al principio). Quizás puedes encontrar alguno que te plazca. Ah! Y admito que este comentario que me has dejado me ha inspirado un poquito para un nuevo drabble. Ya lo subiré :P Gracias.  
_

_Pues eso es todo. Muchos besos y abrazos y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
